wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zachbot
Zachbots are robot minions that work for and are created by Zach Varmitech. Appearance Zach designed his Zachbots so that they look menacing and muscular. Zachbots have dome-shaped heads, and they have red eyes and a speaker that is supposed to look like a mouth. Their bodies are conical, which creates a "V" shape from an angle. They typically have pincers as hands. They move by hovering. Abilities Zachbots are jam-packed with features such as having an infinite assortment of attachments hidden inside them; their arms can extend forever so there is no maximum or minimum altitude in which they will stop hovering. They can also camouflage and disguise themselves to look like people as shown in the episode "Let the Rhinos Roll!"; when one made it's self look like an African Park Ranger and then Chris,but it had on a red shirt instead of a green one so it didn't look 100% like the real Chris. Zach most often uses his Zachbots to find and collect his animal targets. He also uses them to defend himself and build some of his machines. Zach even uses them as domestic servants. Usually, Zach brings along two Zachbots on every mission, but he can mass summon them, especially when he needs them to combat both or one of the Kratt brothers in their Creature Power Suits. 'Weaknesses' Even with so many features, Zachbots are one of the weakest and most poorly designed of Zach's inventions. They behave similar to Dabio and Rex. One comical weakness is that they are very literal minded. This means that Zachbots do exactly what Zach tells them to do, but not always what he means. For example, when Zach exclaimed "Somebody pinch me" in Polar Bears Don't Dance, a Zachbot literally pinched him, and he returned with an "I didn't mean literally!" A second weakness is poor tactics. They often, when facing the Kratt brothers, simply just charge at them, only to be turned into scrap metal, even if they outnumber the Kratt brothers. A third weakness is that they can be idiomatic. This occurred in "Mystery of the Weird Looking Walrus," when Martin shows the Arctic Pearl to a Zachbot. It then tries to snatch the Arctic Pearl from him, but Martin moves out of the way, and the Zachbot rams into a sea wall. A fourth weakness is that they are much too loyal to Zach. One example occurred in "Falcon City." Zach is so intent on making his building clean and shiny that he orders all available Zachbots to not stop cleaning until it is, despite taking losses from the Kratt brothers' Peregrine Falcon Suits. This went on until the Kratt brothers managed to take Zach's controller. Aviva then overrides it and sends the Zachbots flying south, and they take Zach along with them. A fifth weakness is they can easily be crushed, although this may be questionable, as only creatures with tremendous strength have been able to this, like orangutans. A sixth weakness is that they sometimes hear things incorrectly, like in Koala Balloon, when Zach asks them to bring him Eucalyptus tea, they bring him a Eucalyptus tree. This could also not be a weakness because Zach had a cold. Category:Villain technology Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Henchmen